No Matter What
by Scarlet562
Summary: Riven Finds out Musa's Secret but She refuses to tell him the truth. Read how he forces the truth out of her and reassures her he'll never leave her. No matter What


Out in silent falls was Musa and Riven on their usual dates except this time silent falls wasn't so silent anymore. The two always had their usual arguments but this one was probably their worst. Riven leaned his back against the tree and sighed.

"How long."

"How long what." She replied, as if she had no clue what was going on.

"You know exactly what I mean Musa don't lie to me." He yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied calmly. Riven was furious now.

"Yes you do Musa, how long did you think you could hide this from me. How stupid do you think I am." Now they were both yelling.

"Hide what Riven. Please tell me Riven cause I don't know what you're talking about." Maybe she didn't think he knew but Riven knew, and he wasn't going to let her keep it a secret any longer. He walked over to her now, and sighed trying to calm himself. Musa crossed her arms as he approached her and her face said she was just as mad as him. He sighed once again and looked into her eyes and said-

"Musa, how long did you know."

"How long what!" She said even more angrier tired of this conversation. Well Riven had it. Why did she have to be so god damned naive and stubborn. He grabbed her wrist and in one motion pushed her against the tree he was not too long ago leaning on.

"Riven stop." Was all he heard from the fairies mouth but he didn't care he needed the truth and he was going to get it no matter what.

"Not until you tell me the truth." He yelled.

"What truth."She snapped. "I don't know what you're talking about. She was even more upset trying to release his grip from her wrist.

"Musa why are you hiding this from me." He said angry but his voice sounded a little hurt by her lack of trust for him.

"Hiding what she yelled." She was now attacking his chest with her hands still in his grip.

"Fine," He said admitting defeat. "If you won't tell me then fine." He looked into her eyes trying to figure out why she wouldn't tell him. She was trying to keep a hard face but in seconds her lips turned into a frown. Riven knew she would never tell him so he sighed and let her go. He knew already. The vomiting every morning , the mood swings, constantly avoiding him. Musa didn't know It, but Riven was observant, a little too observant for her liking. He knew her being pregnant was the reason why she cancelled most of their dates. But he wanted to know was why. Why didn't she want him to know. Why didn't she want to tell him. The air grew silent and the minutes seemed almost longer. Musa crossed her arm and bowed her head not wanting to meet his gaze. She knew if she looked into those violet eyes she would feel guilty and give in but she had to stay strong and so she looked away. Riven studied her as the silence grew. Her face was filled with worry and just by looking at her she looked scared almost as it she was worried he'd - . It all finally made sense to him. Why she always wanted to end their dates early or why she always seemed so nervous when they talked. She was afraid to tell him because she was afraid he'd leave her. Riven smiled at the thought that he was so important to her. Growing up as a kid he was never important to anyone only to himself. But that wasn't the point. He needed to reassure her that he wouldn't leave her no matter what.

"Musa," he said not trying to sound to corny.

"I already told you I don't know."

"And I already told you I wasn't born yesterday." He sighed. "Musa I won't leave you. No matter what. You should know that by now." It only took a second for the words to come true to Musa, only then she understood what he just said. She felt guilty for not telling him. "Did you actually think I wouldn't figure this out." Now it was her time to sigh.

"How long did you know." She replied. It didn't take long for the couple to laugh. Then he pulled her into a sweet embrace then looked at her with his sexy smirk.

"The minute you vomited on Stella. By accident." He said putting quotation marks by the word accident.

"Shut up. It was." She said defending herself. The two laughed for the second time that afternoon and for the first time. In that whole date. The atmosphere felt light and less intense. She sighed again. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd leave me ."

"Why would you think that." He sat down on a nearby rock and gestured her to sit by him.

"You never talked about having Kids not to mention you don't exactly like children."

"Both statements are true but you should've told me and I would never leave you." He put an arm around her shoulder. "I won't make the same mistake my father made. Next time just trust me and tell me the truth. You know I won't hurt you."

"I know."Riven smiled at her cute pout. He couldn't help but kiss her, and he did. It wasn't like their normal kisses hot and intense but instead it was soft and sweet.

"I love you muse no matter what."

"No matter what?" She asked

"No matter what." He reassured her and kissed her again.


End file.
